


Sunset - Sonnenuntergang

by Aika86



Series: 120 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 120 prompts - 120 stories, Deutsch | German, F/M, Pre-Series, Stanford Era, Summer Vacation, Sunsets
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aika86/pseuds/Aika86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess fährt mit ihrer Collegeliebe in den Urlaub. Dabei entdeckt sie neue Seiten an Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset - Sonnenuntergang

Jess packte voller Vorfreude. Seit einem Monat war sie nun mit Sam zusammen. Und jetzt waren endlich Semsterferien. Ihr erster gemeinsamer Urlaub stand bevor. Sie wollten für ein paar Tage an die Pazifikküste. Danach wollten sie zusammen nach einer gemeinsamen Wohnung in Palo Alto suchen. Für Jess war Sam mehr, als eine College-Liebelei und sie war sich sicher, dass es bei Sam ebenso war. Bereits seit Monaten hatte sie ihn beobachtet, er flirtet nicht wahllos mit jedem Mädchen, was sich anbot. Im Gegenteil er war zurückhaltend, aber nicht schüchtern, auf keinen Fall wollte er sie bedrängen, was Jess die Sicherheit gab ihm zu vertrauen.

 

Am nächsten Morgen holte er sie ab. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung kam er mit einem Auto vorgefahren, ein alter, kleiner Chevy. Er grinste breit. „Keine Sorge. Ich habe für das Auto viel weniger bezahlt, als uns die Bustickets gekostet hätten.“ Jess musterte das Gefährt mit kritischem Blick. „Bist du dir sicher, dass es nicht auf dem Weg auseinander fällt?“, fragte sie misstrauisch. „Ich habe das gute Stück hier vor dem Kauf auf Herz und Nieren geprüft. Das fällt nicht so schnell auseinander, aber wenn doch etwas sein sollte, so kann ich es reparieren.“ Ein wehmütiger Ausdruck legte sich auf das Gesicht ihres Freundes. Jess kannte diesen Ausdruck bereits. Doch sie fragte nicht mehr danach. Mittlerweile wusste sie, dass Sam in solchen Momenten an seine Familie dachte. Und über seine Familie sprach er nicht. Nie. Jess wusste nicht mal, aus wie vielen Personen seine Familie bestand, ob er Geschwister hatte, wie er auf gewachsen war. Sie wusste, dass Sam verstoßen wurde, als er nach Stanford gegangen war, mehr aber auch nicht. Natürlich war sie neugierig, aber sie wollte ihn nicht drängen ihr etwas zu erzählen. Vielleicht würde er es irgendwann, dann würde sie ihm zuhören.

 

Nach einer langen Fahrt kamen sie endlich an ihrem Zielort an. Ein Freund von Jess' Eltern hatte ihnen für ein paar Tage sein Strandhaus überlassen. Es war ein einfaches Haus mit einem Wohnzimmer, in dem sich gleichzeitig eine kleine Kochnische befand und einem Schlafzimmer. Ein kleines Bad gab es auch. Es war klein, aber liebevoll gepflegt. Jess hatte sich ein wenig Sorgen gemacht, dass Sam sich nicht wohl fühlen könnte, aber er versicherte ihr, dass er schon schlechter genächtigt hätte. Und da war wieder dieser wehmütige Ausdruck in seinen Augen.

 

Als sich die Sonne langsam aber sicher auf ihre Reise in das Meer machte, setzte sich das frisch verliebte Paar mit einer Flasche Wein und zwei Gläsern auf die kleine Terrasse um den Sonnenuntergang zu betrachten. Der Himmel färbte sich rot und die Sonne war schon zur Hälfte im Meer verschwunden. „So ein wunderschöner Anblick“, seufzte Jess. Für sie gab es nichts romantischeres. „Hmmm“ Mehr kam als Reaktion nicht. Verwundert blickte sie zu Sam. Der Ausdruck von Wehmut, den sie heute schon so oft gesehen hatte, war wieder auf Sams Gesicht zu sehen. Diesmal glaubte sie jedoch noch etwas anderes zu sehen. War es Sorge? Angst? Sie konnte es nicht genau bestimmen. „Ich sehe diesen Ausdruck heute nicht das erste Mal. Willst du drüber reden?“, fragte Jess vorsichtig. Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht.“ Es war nur ein Flüstern, doch Jess lief eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken, ob der vielen Emotionen in diesen Worten.

 

Jess konnte nicht ahnen, dass Sam sich genau in diesem Moment Sorgen um seinen Bruder und seinen Vater machte, weil er wusste, dass sie jetzt auf die Jagd gehen würden. Jess konnte nicht wissen, dass Sam sich mit Autos auskannte, weil ein alter Impala sein einziges zu Hause in seiner Kindheit gewesen war. Und Sam würde es ihr nie erzählen können. Stattdessen zog er sie zu sich ran, schlang seine Arm um sie und küsste sie innig. „Ich liebe dich“, hauchte er. „Ich dich auch“, flüsterte Jess zurück, auch wenn sie das Gefühl nicht los wurde, dass Sam mehr als ein dunkles Geheimnis mit sich trug.


End file.
